38
Match 38 of NoDQ CAW is the thirteenth episode of Season 2 as well as the thirty-eighth episode of NoDQ CAW overall. The match is a Fatal Four Way Cage Match for Link's NoDQ CAW Championship. Match As the match begins, Link, Superman and Batman await the fourth participant in the match. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The match begins and Michael Myers immediately gives Link a DDT. The four men variously brawl among one another. Link attempts a piledriver on Superman but is countered into a back body drop. Myers is Irish whipped into the corner by Batman, who follows in with a dropkick. Superman delivers a hurricanrana to the Champion. Link flapjacks Superman into Myers, knocking both men down. Myers attempts to escape the cage but is stopped by Superman. Link is also stopped from escaping the cage by the Man of Steel. Batman delivers a superplex to Myers and Link performs a tornado DDT in the corner on Superman. Superman tries to climb the cage but is tripped by Link who then suplexes Myers. Superman holds Link's leg in the beginning of a school boy roll-up as Batman roundhouse kicks Link in the face, bloodying the Champion. Link retaliates with a sitdown powerbomb and attempts to climb the cage but is knocked down by Batman before Myers knocks down both Superman and Batman as they try to scale the cage. Link climbs the cage to elbow drop Batman. Link gives Superman a monkey flip then misses with an Avalanche attempt on Superman, before connecting with one on Batman. Link then gives Superman a Rear Suplex. All four men trade off partners and brawl variously among one another. Link rakes Myers' face and makes him bleed. Link tries to climb the cage but is stopped in short order by Superman. Batman prevents all three of his opponents from escaping repeatedly. Link and Myers climb the cage simultaneously before being stopped by the superheroes. Superman tries to get out of the cage but is stopped by Batman. Superman is dizzied following an assault from Myers. Batman tries to climb the cage but is pulled down by Link. Myers attempts to escape but Batman prevents the attempt, only to receive an Avalanche from Link. Myers is given a Super STO by Superman. Link gets Superman tangled in the ropes and climbs the turnbuckle to launch another attack but Myers goes wild with a clothesline, toppling the Champion to the mat. A kick from Superman is reversed into a spinning backfist by Link. Batman manhandles Myers with a Gorilla press slam. Myers hits Superman with a harsh Running Chop Block, followed up with a 10/31 as Link delivers a falcon arrow to Batman. In response, Batman throws Link at Myers. Link attempts a moonsault onto Superman but misses. As Link and Superman are distracted by one another and Batman is downed by a clothesline from Myers, Myers scales the cage and escapes, becoming the new NoDQ CAW Champion. Winner: Michael Myers Trivia *The name of the first Season 2 mega event is announced during this match, revealing the event will be called Carnage. *The second and third matches for Carnage is announced on this episode: Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees versus the Mario Bros. and Superman versus Batman. Category:Season 2 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches